


Arcade of Love

by YuukaDarlington



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukaDarlington/pseuds/YuukaDarlington
Summary: Sebuah FanFict oneshot sederhana yang didedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hidaka Hokuto!Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan dan ketidak-jelasan alur cerita. Ngetiknya ngebut huehehe :"))Anyway... Happy Birthday, Hokuto-kun!!Story © YuukaDarlington [17/12/2018]





	Arcade of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah FanFict oneshot sederhana yang didedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hidaka Hokuto!
> 
> Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan dan ketidak-jelasan alur cerita. Ngetiknya ngebut huehehe :"))
> 
> Anyway... Happy Birthday, Hokuto-kun!!
> 
> Story © YuukaDarlington [17/12/2018]

Hidaka Hokuto x Anzu (Reader)  
"Arcade of Love"

\----

_Hampir terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang over-protektif terhadap adiknya. Dia lembut, pengertian, dan... Oh! Jangan lupakan satu hal. Dia juga selalu ada--bahkan menjadi orang pertama yang selalu menolong tiap kali dirimu kesulitan dan memerlukan bantuan._

_Sekiranya begitulah sosok seorang Hidaka Hokuto dari sudut pandangmu._

_"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku." Itulah kalimatnya yang masih sangat berkesan sejak pertama kali kamu memulai kisah sebagai seorang 'Producer' di sekolah ini._

_Memutar kilas balik memori itu membuat dirimu mulai berpikir, harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini?_

*   *   *

Pena hitam yang tadinya sempat menari, mengotori kertas _notebook_ di genggamanmu kini berhenti bergerak. Kau mendengus kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, mempertemukan iris mata dengan cerahnya langit malam hari ini.

Jeda beberapa menit, kini pandanganmu berpindah melirik layar ponsel, lebih tepatnya melirik tanggal dan jam yang terpampang di bagian atas _lockscreen_ -nya.

Tulisan '17 Desember' menghiasi bagian tanggal tepat dibawah angka waktu.

Yup. Hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk seseorang yang juga sangat spesial, terutama _bagimu_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua kelas, Hidaka Hokuto.

Ada perasaan lega sekaligus senang saat ia menerima ajakanmu untuk keluar malam ini. Seolah-olah takdir memberikanmu kesempatan untuk membalas dirinya yang sudah banyak membantumu sejak hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di Yumenosaki.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, meskipun dari luarnya terlihat tenang, perasaanmu saat ini sebenarnya bisa dibilang cukup kacau. Antara senang, gugup, malu, dan takut, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Kau menepuk kedua pipimu, berusaha mengusir semua keraguan yang kembali membayang dalam benakmu.

' _Ayolah, (y/n)! Dia akan segera datang. Sekarang bukan saatnya ragu lagi!'_ batinmu menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Oh, Anzu--"

Tepat setelah tanganmu mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam tas, suara familiar tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran. Kamu menoleh demi mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai raven mendekati kursi taman yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatmu menunggu.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama," ujarnya meminta maaf begitu sampai di dekatmu.

Kau hanya balas tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, aku juga baru sampai. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu jadwalmu, Hokuto- _kun_."

"Tidak, Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula hari ini latihan klub selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku lumayan luang," jelasnya lagi.

"Ah, penampilan teater untuk malam natal nanti, ya? _Otsukaresama_! Aku yakin penampilan kalian nanti pasti menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah nanti," senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir Hokuto, tidak lupa dengan rona merah yang juga ikut menghiasi pipinya.

"Tentu saja!" serumu riang. Hokuto hanya menepuk kepalamu sekilas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Uhm!"

*   *   *

Kilau neon yang menyilaukan bertautan di sepanjang jalan, berkelip ramai seolah merebut dunia dari gelapnya suasana malam hari.

Gumpalan salju putih bak kapas terlihat mengotori separuh bagian dari ruas jalan. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak asing, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa sekarang telah memasuki pertengahan musim dingin.

Dibalik lalu-lalang orang banyak, kalian berjalan berdampingan. Menelusuri sekaligus menikmati suasana malam sembari berjalan ke tempat tujuan.

"Cukup ramai ya malam ini," ujarmu memecah keheningan. Manikmu tak henti-hentinya mengobservasi sekitar, sesekali takjub saat melihat barang-barang yang terpajang di etalase.

Hokuto yang berjalan di sampingmu hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Dibanding ikut melihat-lihat, ia lebih memfokuskan diri kepadamu yang sedikit-- atau mungkin hampir tidak memperhatikan jalanan.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, (y/n). Kau bisa menabrak orang nanti."

"Ah iya, maafkan aku, hehehe." Kau menyengir polos. Jujur saja, itu membuat kadar gula darah dalam diri Hokuto mendadak naik-- namun untungnya bisa ia sembunyikan dengan baik dibalik ketenangannya.

"Oh, sudah sampai!"

Ruang penuh warna dan ramai akan manusia langsung saja menyambut begitu kalian menapakkan kaki ke dalam tempat yang kalian tuju sedari tadi,

_Game Center._

"Ramai...," gumam Hokuto sembari mengamati sekitar

"Begitulah. Mengingat tempat ini juga baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu," jelasmu diselingi tawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam tasmu.

"Ayo! Hokuto- _kun_ mau main yang mana dulu?"

Yang ditanyai bukannya menyahut, malah terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak tau... Kau saja yang pilih," balasnya singkat. Membuatmu berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau...,"

Kalian berdua langsung saja mendekati salah satu mesin permainan yang... yah, bisa tergolong sedikit _pasaran_ sebenarnya.

Permainan mengambil boneka (?)

"Apa ini? Aku tidak tau cara mainnya," ujar Hokuto terang-terangan. Kau terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. ' _Sudah kuduga,'_ batinmu

"Kalau begitu, akan ku ajari!"

"Hum..."

Sebelum suasana menjadi semakin canggung, tanganmu langsung saja memasukkan _card_ _arcade_ milikmu ke dalam tempat kartu. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum mesin permainan mulai berbunyi, tanda siap untuk dimainkan.

"Kau hanya perlu mengarahkan pengait yang diatas itu ke arah boneka yang ingin kau ambil, lalu saat sudah pas, tekan tombolnya," jelasmu sembari memperagakan setiap penjelasan. Hokuto hanya diam, menyimak.

"Saat sudah terambil, arahkan kembali pengaitnya ke lubang dan-- Ah!"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Matamu menatap boneka yang terlepas dari pengait dan malah jatuh jauh dari lubang.

"Ahahah, aku gagal. Memang sedikit sulit ' _sih_.." Kamu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipimu yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Hokuto yang sedari tadi menyimak dalam diam mulai mendekatimu.

"Aku mau coba," ucapnya kemudian. Tentu kamu langsung saja mengizinkan.

Ia mulai menggerakkan _controller_ , kemudian menekan tombol, persis seperti semua yang kau jelaskan tadi.

Kamu terperangah saat ia berhasil mendapatkan dua boneka sekaligus. Ditambah lagi, kedua boneka itu sama-sama memeluk bungkus permen konpeito mini di dada mereka.

"W-wow.. Kau hebat!"

Hokuto hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan kedua boneka itu padamu yang tentu saja langsung kebingungan

"Ini, untukmu."

"Eh? Tapi kan Hokuto- _kun_ yang berhasil mendapatkannya,"

"Aku tidak ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Setidaknya ambillah satu,"

"Terima kasih." Kau tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil salah satu yang berwarna merah muda.

"Selanjutnya, kita mau main apa lagi?"

\----

Dua jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat, namun bukan juga tergolong waktu yang lama. Setidaknya dalam jangka waktu itu, kalian sudah puas menikmati berbagai macam permainan yang ada di dalam sana,

Dan sudah cukup lelah akibatnya.

"Kelihatannya sudah semakin ramai. Sebaiknya jangan sampai kita terpisah." Tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar, Hokuto langsung saja mengambil tanganmu, menggenggamnya, lalu berjalan keluar demi mencari tempat yang lebih luas dan tidak begitu ramai. Kehangatan yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya seolah tersalurkan ke tangan-- bahkan sampai ke hati dan wajahmu pula.

"A-anu, Hokuto- _kun_..."

"Ada apa?"

Langkah kalian kembali berhenti di suatu tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Namun bagimu yang langsung menelusuri sekitar, bagai terhipnotis rasanya, otak dan bibirmu seketika lupa dengan apa yang ingin kau katakan barusan.

Melihat perubahan pada air wajahmu, Hokuto pun ikut mengalihkan pandangan, mengikuti arah fokusmu berada kini.

Dan benar saja.

Seolah langkah kalian berdua berhenti di tempat yang tepat. Di depan sana terlihat _Tokyo Tower_ berbalut warna emas yang gemerlapan, makin indah rasanya ketika butiran salju mulai turun perlahan, mengambang di sekeliling udara.

"Wah... Cantiknya...,"

Si kepala raven tidak merespon, namun bukan berarti ia tidak setuju denganmu. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang juga ikut takjub dengan pemandangan itu.

Kau meliriknya dari ekor matamu, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hokuto- _kun_ ," panggilmu lembut. Ia menoleh.

Tanganmu merogoh tas selempang di bahu kirimu. Mengambil sebuah bingkisan kecil berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan pita putih bermotif salju yang lucu dari dalam sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Hokuto terperangah. Maniknya menatap bingkisan yang disodorkan dan dirimu secara bergantian. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Anzu," ujarnya sembari menerima bingkisan dari tanganmu. Kau hanya tertawa canggung.

"M-maaf, karena kesibukan aku jadi tidak bisa memberi banyak. Tapi, semoga kau menyukainya...,"

Mendengar ucapanmu membuat Hokuto tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas. Tangan kanannya dibawa menggapai pucuk kepalamu, mengelusnya lembut bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang tertarik beberapa senti, mengembangkan senyuman hangat disana.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Bisa melihatmu tersenyum hari ini saja Aku sudah senang. Sekali lagi terima kasih, (y/n)."

Jemarinya menyeka lembut satu dua helai rambut dari wajahmu. Dan di detik berikutnya, bilah lembut nan hangat singgah di wajah-- sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat di keningmu. Singkat, namun sukses membuat aliran darah berbondong-bondong naik, memberi sensasi hangat pada wajahmu yang mulai dipenuhi semu merah jambu.

" _Aku juga ikut senang karena bisa membuatmu mengembangkan senyum semanis itu, Hokuto-kun."_


End file.
